What the heart wants
by Mialovesyou
Summary: This is a one-shot about the fast 7 trailer and the little scene between Dom&Letty.. This is what I wish would happen. This story was inspired by the song the heart wants what it wants by Selena Gomez
1. Chapter 1

**AN- first story.. all mistakes are mine, sorry if I didn't catch them all. Hope y'all like it**

* * *

><p><em>What the heart wants,<em>

_what the heart wants,_

_what the heart wants,_

_You got me sippin on something_

_I can compared to nothing,_

_I've ever known I'm hoping_

_That after this fever I'll survive._

* * *

><p>Doing this job put a lot of stress on everyone, not only Letty but Mia, Dom, Brian, But the whole team. Letty had a secret only she knew about about she didn't know how to tell Dom. Mia had baby jack, who was only 3 and made Mia even worry more about him. It was like every time they have peace or they are drama free, something or someone's always gotta shove there foot up there ass's.<p>

Dom looked around the room, hoping to spot the love of his life. Once he saw the goddess standing at the top of the staircase in a ruby red silky dress he was amazed. She was looking at the people parting. he still couldn't imagine what he would have done if he had never caught her on time. Or that she was even alive, seeing that picture 2 years ago of her changed the way he saw life. He never took her for granted again. He had learned that lesson 4 years ago when we walked out on her, and only to find out she 'died' trying to bring him home, because she loved him that much. Walking up behind her and grabbing her hand she turned and smiled. "You know you look very beautiful in that dress." He said looking at her. Turning her body she respond, "Thank you, you don't look to bad your-self either." looking into his eyes he leaned In and pressed her hips to his.

I know that I am acting a bit crazy, strung out a little bit hazy, Hand over heart praying that I'm gonna make it out alive, The beds getting cold and you're not here, The future that we hold is so unclear but I'm not afraid until you call and I'll bet the odds against it all.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, while pushing her to his body deepening the kiss.

He muttered into her lips 'Marry me', which only caused her to wrap her arms around his neck. Stopping the kiss Dom look in her eyes and saw nothing but pure love and trust.

"Letty I love you. Let's finish this so we can go back to our family." He said as she nodded in response.

"Dom, Do you think we're gonna catch him? I am mean he threatened us." She said as they walked over to the elevator.

"I will kill him, before he even gets a chance." Once they got into the elevator Dom hit button '36'.

Even though her and Dom never officially got married he still gave her a promise ring. looking at her ring on her ring finger Letty's started to feel something.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What would you do if I told you I was pregnant." Letty asked Dom as they sat looking at the crystal blue sea._

_"I would be the happiest man on the earth. But in the situation we are in now, we can't." He said holding her tighter._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><em>Save your advice cause I won't hear, you might be right but I don't care there's a million reasons why I should give you up, but the heart wants what it wants.<em>

_The heart what it wants._

_You got me scattered in pieces shining like the stars and screaming, lighting me up like Venus but then you disappear and make me wait._

_And every second is like torture hell over trip no more so, finding a way to let go baby, baby no I can't escape._

"Dom? Remember when I asked you about having kids?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I said I would be the happiest man on the earth, why?" He asked hurning towards her

Lifting her head to look at him in the eyes she said "Would you still want that?"

"Letty? What are you trying to say?" He said smiling.

"We'll I took a test before we started all this and went to the doctor and found out I am 7 weeks pregnant."

Dom eyes went wide, "You're pregnant! There's a baby 'we' created with our love." He said bringing his hand to her still flat stomach.

"Yeah. But I didn't want to tell you until we finished this, I just had a flashback to when we were on the beach, and I asked you if you would want kids some day." She smiled at him. Not only have they been through thick and thin but their love would never die.

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here, the future that we hold is so unclear, but I'm not alive until you call and I'll bet the odds against it all._

_Save your advice cause I won't hear, you might be right but I don't care there's a million reasons why I should give you up, but the heart wants what it wants._

_The heart wants what wants._

"Thank you so much!" He said bringing her into a powerful,meaning kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too letty no matter what." He said kissing her again. The elevator doors opened for Brain,Roman,Tej,Ramsey,Hobbs and some of the undercover cops to see Dom and Letty kissing.

"YOOO! Get it Dom!" Tej said pumping his fist in the air. Breaking apart from the kiss they intertwined their fingers. Walking up to the table with all the files and paper work.

"I want everyone in on the plan. Hobbs let's give it to them." Dom mentioned for Hobbes to come and help dom where they needed to be at what time.

"Ok, so Ian and his crew is gonna be arriving soon so I need everyone paying attention on where and what y'all need to be doing."

"Brain I need you at the east of the building. Making sure we don't any unwanted guest."

"Tej you will be serving drink to the people, while keeping an eye out for Ian appearance." Dom said as he nodded his head in response.

"Roman you will be the person who everyone wants to talk to. The fun guy."

"Got it." Roman responded with a big smile

"Ramsey, you're gonna be monitoring the front of the building."

"jake, joe y Nathalie me necesitan ustedes alrededor del perímetro de la casa, manteniendo un ojo en todo! y reportar cualquier cosa que se ve espaciosa."

(jake,joe and Natalie I need y'all around the perimeter of the house, keeping a eye on everything! and report anything spacious you see.)

_This is a modern fairy tale no happy ending, no wind to sail. But I can't imagine a life without breathless moments breaking me down,down,down._

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here, the future we hold is so unclear. But I'm not alive until you call and I'll bet the odds against it all._

_Save your advice cause I won't hear, you might be right but I don't care. There's a million reasons why I should give you up but the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

"Let's get to work." Dom said.

Everyone but Letty and him went to go due thee duties. He was scared something would happen to the new life he just found out they have created. He didn't want to lose their baby or harm it in anyway. He couldn't and wouldn't lose Letty again.

"Letty I'm need you to be safe with the little one. Try and stay out of trouble and if it gets hot I want you out if that area in seconds!"

"I know, and I trust you to be there if I can't get our fast enough." She said holding his hand.

"I will be close by you the whole night. I won't let anything hurt you or the baby."

"Ride or die." She said kissing him.

"Ride or die forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hehe thanks, I know I said this is a one-shot but I might make 1 more chapter to bring it all together, Happy reading.**

**Lola- here you go love! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 weeks later, East Los Angeles 9:29pm<em>**

Dom was chasing Ian through the streets of LA, once he had found out about letty's pregnancy he was more protective than anything!

"Come on, you think you can get away with this shit your wrong!" Dom said pushing down on the the gas pedal hard.

"Dom? Baby please stop you're gonna get yourself hurt." Letty said through the walkie talkie.

"Letty, you don't understand he threaten to kill you and Mia! He's not getting away with this or will he come out alive."

"Your right. Just please promise me to be safe. I am not the only one that needs you now, 'our' baby needs both of it's parents."

"Letty, don't worry nothing will happen to me. Just be safe, I want you and Mia to stay close."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too! More then you will ever know." Dom said as he turned off the walkie talkie.

Rushing, pushing their cars through the empty streets of downtown, Ian finally pulled into a sharp right turn into a garage. When they came to the top of the building Ian got out of his car, Dom grabbed a gun and cocked it. Stepping out and closing the door only to hear Ian say,

"So we meet again? Tell me how's the wife and baby?"

No response. Dom felt his blood boil at the thought of him hurting anyone in his family.

"If you even try and touch my family or friends, you're not only gonna regret it but you will die!" Dom said watching as Ian put a hand in his jacket, to only find a gun in his hands. Dom pulled his gun out slowly so it wasn't noticeable for Ian eyes.

"So, Toretto how do you want to settle this? I kill you now and walk away? Or I kill someone else you care about, like maybe that beautiful wife of yours Leticia right?" He said smirking.

"You touch her and I won't only kill you! I will kill everyone in your fucking family!" Dom said putting his gun a shooting angle. It was a gun war between both men, Once they were both out of bullets Dom rushed over and punched him square in the face. Dom punched him more than once over and over. Ian got a good punch in Dom's face. As Dom got back into his car and almost driving away Ian came bounding into the side causing the car to fall off the side on the garage.

All Dom could see was black.

**_South LA. 9:36 pm_**

Hobbs,Tej,Roman,Brain and Letty got all in their cars rushing to find Dom. Once they say a car burning where Dom was suppose to be at that moment, Letty's heart sunk down to her stomach.

"DOM!" Lettys said running over to him.

"Letty get back! We need to pull him out." Roman said picking her up and bringing her back.

"Get the hell off me! He can't die." Letty said tears forming in her eyes as her voice cracked.

"Come on guys we need to get him out! Brain hold the door. Tej come help me pull him out." Hobbs said as Tej and Brain did what they were told. Once Dom was out of the car, letty broke free and rushed over to her husband. Putting his head in her lap as she cried.

"Baby. Please we can't lose you! I need you. Our baby needs their father, please come back." Letty whispered, leaning down a kissing him on his lips, something in that moment changed. As Roman picked letty up and brought her into a tight hug she just cried.

As Hobbs,Brain and Tej started doing CPR on him waiting for any sign of hope. Minutes later there was a breath from him.

"Letty? Where's letty?" Was all he asked.

As letty heard her name she turned her head and said, "Dom?" Seeing him stand up, she started running back to him. The feeling of his arms around him once again made her heart feel full. She didn't lose the man she loved since she was 10. Or the father of her child.

"I thought we losted you. I told you to stay safe." Letty said looking into his eyes still trying to believe he was here holding her.

"It got complicated, and once he brought up you and the baby I just posted it." Dom said caressing her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too letty." Dom said pulling her into a kiss.

**_Couple of days later..._**

"Last place cameras caught Ian was in north LA heading to Los Vegas. So if he going there we need to hurry." Hobbs said to the team as the got into their cars.

"I'm gonna need you to be safe. You and Mia stay together, I don't want y'all out of the house until you get a call stating that Ian is dead and gone." Dom said pulling letty into a corner of the big office.

"I know, don't worry we're gonna be safe."

"Lettys promise me you won't do anything to harm you, or the little one."

"I won't. Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to lose you again, I wouldn't forgive myself if it happened again."

"Toretto we need to head out. Before he goes any where else." Hobbs said, as Dom turned his head and nodded. Looking back at letty and giving her one last kiss before he could see her again.

"I'll see you soon."

"Ok, but come back in one piece."

_**3 weeks later...**_

After going after Ian and killing him everyone was back to normal. Tej and his girl Ramsey where getting married. Roman was still in search if a girlfriend, Hobbs and Elena started dating. And Mia and brain where planning baby jacks 3rd birthday that was only 2 weeks away.

**_Present day..._**

Dom and letty sat at the doctors office. Looking at the sonogram of their baby girl.

It still took everyone by surprise that letty was pregnant. After her crash the doctor has said she couldn't have kids, but that she would still have hope one day.

"So.. Did you expect a little girl?" Dom asked as the doctor walked out the room.

"Hell no! God cursed me with a girl, I just hope she doesn't like tutus." Lettys said laughing.

"Letty, our little girl will be in tutus if Mia is her aunt, because she didn't have a girl she gonna put little pink stuff on her." Dom said poking her little bump. At 21 weeks letty was still very small, the doctor said from the looks of it, the baby was small but healthy.

"I know that's what I am worried about, this little girl is gonna be in nothing but pink." Letty said putting her hands on her lower stomach.

"Ok you're ready to go home, we would like to see you back in 6 weeks. Just to check on the baby and see if she is where she should be." The doctor said handing letty a slip for her next appointment.

"Ok will do."

Dom and Letty walked back to their car and drove home. Once they got home Dom took letty to the back to only be surprised that everyone was in the back cooking, and having a BBQ.

"What is this Toretto?!" Letty asked looking at him confused.

"What? We can't have the family over and tell them the sex of the baby, and have a nice family dinner?" Dom asked putting an arm around letty as baby jack came running towards her.

"Tia!" Jack yell as Mia chased him around the table.

"Jack be careful! I don't want you to fall." Mia said stopping in her tracks to take a break.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Letty asked as she picked the 2 almost 3 year old, and showering him with kisses all over his face.

"Tia, tat twikles." He said laughing. (Tia, that tickles)

"So guys, what the baby gonna be? we've been dying to know!." Brian said as everyone look their way.

"We'll lets see Mia's gonna put nothing but pink on it with little tutus so you guess." Dom said as Mia squealed in excitement. It took everyone a minute to think.

"Oh shit it's a girl." Tej said.

"Damn, mini letty running around." Roman added.

"Congrats guys." Brian said giving Dom and pat on the back.

"Oh my god! You're having a girl, I will be putting more than just tutus on her watch. But congrats guys." Mia said giving letty then her brother a hug.

"We'll the cats out of the box, so let's get back to that stake that's on the pit." Lettys said as jack asked a question, "Why eweryone happy bout Tia and tio? an where wat girl?" (Why everyone happy about Tia and tio? And where what girl?)

"Baby, Tia Letty has a baby in her stomach. You see the little bump right there?" Mia took jack from letty as she told the toddler why everyone was happy. She pointed to the small bump. "That's the baby tio and Tia are having."

"Weally!" Jack said wide eyed. (Really!)

"Yes baby. Right letty." Mia told her son.

"That's right, you're gonna have a little baby cousin." Letty told jack as he started to jump from all the excitement he had.

"Ok, everyone let's eat." Tej said as everyone took their seats.

"I just wanna say thank you to everyone at this table if it wasn't for y'all and the people we lost along the way I wouldn't have had my wife, or none of y'all amazing family, so to family!" Dom said putting his Corona in the air as everyone followed.

"To family."

"To family." Everyone replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- We'll here's the final chapter! Hope y'all like it.. Keep an eye out for another serious I'm gonna start...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toretto house.. 2:47 pm..<strong>_

"Ugh.. Dammit Dom." Letty yelled. At 26 weeks letty started to have really sharp back pains.

"She's kicking again?" Dom said popping out from under the hood of his charger.

"Yes! Your daughter is killing the shit out of me, I wish you had this pain."

"Baby stop hurting mommy will you do that for daddy? So she doesn't have to in a bitchy mood." Dom said talking to her stomach.

"Watch what you say." She said hitting the side of his head.

"Sorry, how about we go to Mia's and relax a little? I'll call Brian and tell him to put something on the pit." Dom said pulling out his iPhone.

"Sure, I could use some girl time with Mia, and ask her what the hell I do about this back pain." Letty said walking back into the Toretto house; when they got the house back it was worn down, so Dom and Letty redid all the rooms and bathrooms and made it look like a new house but with the same old memories.

Letty walked into the nursery they had ready for their daughter. Thinking about her past life, she had never thought about her being a mom. Letty thought back to the first time she found she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

**_Acapulco Mexico 2:40 am.._**

_"Shit, this can't be happening." Letty said as she buried her head in the toilet. Letty had been up for the last 30 minutes puking her stomach out._

_Dominic had left her a couple days ago; she knew where he was. She wasn't stupid. She'd go to the Dominican Republic when she felt a little better. Letty knew she was pregnant from the beginning, not only that but the 4 pregnancy test she had taken earlier told her so also._

_"Ugh! I swear Toretto wants I get my hands on you, you're dead." Letty said pushing herself off the tile floor and on too the fluffy bed._

**End of flashback**

"Rest in peace baby boy, mama misses you very much. So does daddy." Letty said looking out the window and to the pretty clear blue sky; when letty had her car accident she was 4 months along, and when she woke up in the hospital told her they did everything in their power to save the baby but they couldn't because he was so tiny. It made letty left worse because not only did she not know anything from her past, but she just lost a baby she didn't even know she had, ever since she had woken up from her coma she was in for one week.

**_30 minutes later.._**

Once Dom took a bath and got ready him and Letty where on the road to Mia and Brian's place.

"Hey letty, how you doing? Still growing I see." Mia commented as she gave the long time best-friend/sister-in-law a hug.

"Been better, listen how the hell did you deal with the back pain? It hurts like hell!"

"I didn't have any, my pregnancy was calm and nice. The only part that really hurt was the labor." Mia said looking back at Jack as he smash to toy cars together.

"We'll you're lucky! This girl is kicking the living shit out of me, it's not even funny." Letty told Mia as she rubbed her kinda big belly, Mia just snickered in response.

"We'll only two more months and the girl will be out.

"Yeah I know. It's crazy. I didn't think I could have baby, the doctor said it was a risky task." Letty said feeling yet another sharp pain.

"Shit!"

"Here let me go get you some tylenol." Mia said rushing back inside, as Dom made his way over to letty.

"How you feeling baby?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"It.. Hurts she's kicking really hard right now, see." Letty said bringing Dom's hand to her belly.

"Damn, she a mover. She's a lot more than she was last week."

"Yeah she really is."

"Ok, here you go letty." Mia came out with 2 tylenol's in one hand and iced cold water in the other.

"Thanks."

"So have y'all thought about names yet?" Mia asked taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"Yeah, we've thought of names. But nothing really has sticked." Dom told his younger sister.

"We liked Mayra Marie Toretto." Letty added.

"That's a really pretty name." Mia said grabbing a chip as Brian walked over and put a plate down.

"Food's almost done." Brian said pecking Mia on the lips, as Jack yelled, "eww!." Everyone broke into a fit of laughter.

**_1 1/2 months later.._**

**_Doctors office 2:46 pm.._**

"So Leticia and Dominice, if you can look a little closely she is sucking her tiny thumb. Now all we need is for her to start turning around and we will be good to go." Doctor Rodriguez told the couple.

"Wow." Dom and letty both said at the same time as the doctor just laughed.

"There we go, come on sweetie turn a little more." said pushing the side of Letty's stomach.

"We'll there we go, she's turned towards the front of your stomach. So there shouldn't be anymore back pain, until it's time to meet her." The doctor told letty as she took off her rubber gloves.

"Thank you so much! She was killing the heck out of me." Letty told the doctor with a smile, as Dom helped letty off the little bed.

"Ok, we'll your due date is July 27th.. But if the baby doesn't come by that time, call in and we can schedule a C-section."

"Okay will do, thank you again." Dom told the lady as they walked out and back to the front of the office.

"So are you scared to meet her? Staying up late, sleeping only for 5 hours. Constant coffee making." Letty smirked at Dom as they drove out the parking lot.

"Nah, I'm more excited to meet her, more than anything. But the next one is a boy!"

"Um.. I don't know who told you another baby?, but I'm closed for a good 4 years homie, i'm staying away from the baby-factory." She laughed at her own words as she told Dom.

"Letty, you and I both know we're gonna have another baby less than 4 years. I say 2 years we will have a little boy."

"Yeah, ok good luck with that." She told him.

**_6 weeks later..._**

**_Toretto house, August 4th 12:30 am.._**

"Go back to sleep Dom it's 12 in the morning I'm fine, it's just a little pain." Letty told Dom as he rubbed her lower bad.

"Nah, if another contraction happens we're going to the hospital."

"Ok.. There about 15 minutes away, it hurts so bad." Letty cried out from the pain.

"I'm sorry baby, if I could take it away I would." He said creasing her cheek.

"I love you, thank you again for this blessing. You mean the world to me."

"I lov- Oh shit! Ow!... Dom my water just broke we've gotta go." An with that Dom was up and helping letty to the car as she put Mia on Bluetooth call from the car.

**_East L.A hospital 5 hours later.._**

"Your doing an amazing job Leticia, just give us one more BIG push." The doctor said, as Letty did what she was told, and in that BIG push their baby girl was brought to the world.

The room was filled immediately with a loud

"Wahh."

"Letty baby you did wonderful! She's beautiful." Dom told her as he gave her a kiss.

"Here's mommy and daddy. mommy, daddy here's your little angel." The doctor said placing their bundle of joy on letty's chest.

"Oh my god, baby she perfect, she has hazel eye's. Where did she get those from?" Letty said.

"My mother had hazel eye's, wow I can't believe I'm a dad now, thank you so much letty! I love you with all my heart, and you too Mayra." He said kissing his little girl's head.

As letty moved to move Mayra's full head of hair out of her face the little angel opened her big hazel eye's once again.

"I love you with all my heart Mija." Letty said as the doctor came back to take Mayra to go get cleaned up.

_**Toretto house, 2 day's later...**_

"Damn, she's a real cutie!" Mia said giving her new niece a kiss on the hand as she held her so Jack could see.

"She twiny why? And why she cwy so coud?." Jack asked confused. (She's tiny why? And why she cry so loud?)

"Because baby she's only 2 days old."

"Wow."

"Wahh!" Mayra let out a loud cry.

"Okay where's my baby? Someone's Hungry." Letty said coming into the room.

"Wah!"

"Come here my baby, let's get you fead." Letty said taking Mayra from Mia, she walked over to the couch and plopped down, fixing her shirt so that she could breastfeed.

"Eww! Tia's boobies" jack said running out of the living room. Mia and letty broke into laughter.

"Why the hell did Jack just run outside scream 'I saw Tia's boobies'?" Brian said coming into living room confused.

"Because he saw when letty was putting Mayra on her boob to feed her." Mia said laughing as letty just shook her head.

"We'll she's crashed for a good hour now I'm gonna go put her down." Letty said getting up and walking upstairs to Mayra's nursery.

"Mama loves you baby girl sweet dreams."

"Never did I expect Leticia Ortiz being all mothering and sweet talk." Dom said coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach as she leaned into the touch.

"I can't even believe it too. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if we ever had our baby boy. Do you?" Letty whispered.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what he would be like. If he would like cars, or what not." Dom said kissing the side of her cheek.

"I love you no matter what! We've been through thick and thin, but we will always ride or die." She said grabbing his hand and placing a small kiss in the palm.

"Ride or die Leticia, I love you too."


End file.
